Eric von Wiechlinghammer
Eric von Wiechlinghammer is a fashion designer and mass murderer from Germany who has gained public attention by deliberately starving 57 fashion models to death. He makes his first and sole appearance in the episode Dethfashion, where the German Government releases him "alarmingly early" from prison, in order to allow him to create a clothing line with Dethklok. Description von Wiechlinghammer is depicted as a fair-skinned, middle-aged man of approximately 5'8" height (as shown in front of the police lineup wall) and a somewhat gaunt physique. He has light blonde hair, which is only seen back gelled, a rather wrinkly face and a prominent chin dimple. His eyes are light blue and his eyebrows of a darker color than his head hair. Throughout the episode he maintains a quite extravagant, antique-like style of clothing, including a petrol blue, single-breasted long coat, a greyish ruffle blouse and black gloves. He also has a slightly German accent. As a fashion designer, Von Wiechlinghammer is capable of needlework, but also huntsman tasks like flaying. He furthermore represents the craving for skinniness in fashion industry by committing mass murder while starving dozens of models. He is always seen accompanied by all black dressed assistants who take the measurements of the band members and are later seen acquiring the majority of raw material. Dethklok blames Eric von Wiechlinghammer on pushing them into dieting by calling them fat and thereby lowering their self-esteem. This leads to plans on his dismissal and an unexpected visit at his domicile in the end of the episode. Yet they admit that he basically is a "good pal". Dethfashion After Dethklok decides to create their own fashion line subsequent to the "Dethklok Dethfashion Bloodbath"-incident, Eric von Wiechlinghammer is prematurely released from prison for the purpose of collaboration on the line. However, he appears to have not met the band in person until the first set of clothes was finished and given to each member, as he states having made the garments using the self-reported measurements given by the band and basing their body shapes on the idealized cover of their recent album. Due to his obsession with skinniness and the fact that the garments are made from a rare leather (later revealed to be made of human skin), he thereupon calls Dethklok fat and commands them to lose weight. Towards the end of the episode, Von Wiechlinghammer is seen again at his own residence, sewing up fabric and urgently ordering two of his assistants called Jörg and Günther to get more of his "special leather", as it is required for the soon launching of the clothing line. During the credits, he is accidentally caught skinning a person by the band that pays him a visit, leaving him speechless and Dethklok screaming in disbelief and firing him on the spot. Quotes Trivia *He shares his forename and its spelling with the deceased Eric Jomfru, who was also a minor character. Ironically, the facial skin and hair of the latter are turned into a mask as shown in Dethvengeance. *He may be considered a parody of the likewise German fashion designer Karl Lagerfeld, infamous for his pursuit of thinness. In addition, they both share a similar outward appearance (esp. the face). *Given that he is both German and uses human skin for his creations; his character might be based on (unproven) rumors that Nazis made products out of concentration camp victims, most famously human skin lamps and human fat soap. *His attendants are voiced by Trym Torson and Samoth of the Norwegian black metal band Emperor. Gallery Eric_Von_Wiechlinghammer_Headlines_205.png|Two German-titled magazines called 'Der Spieler - auf eigene Gefahr' (engl. the gambler - at your own risk) and 'Mord' (engl. murder) reporting on Von Wiechlingshammer's felonies and imprisonment. (Dethfashion) Eric_Von_Wiechlinghammer_VuzV_205.png|An actor portraying Von Wiechlinghammer in "Starved to Perfect" (orig. ger. title "Verhungert um zu Vervollkommnen"). (Dethfashion) Eric_Von_Wiechlinghammer_steam_sewing_machine_205.png|Von Wiechlinghammer sewing up 'special' leather with his steam-powered sewing machine. (Dethfashion) Eric_Von_Wiechlinghammer_Domicile_205.png|Von Wiechlinghammer's domicile seen from distance before Dethklok pays it a visit. (Dethfashion) Eric_Von_Wiechlinghammer_manual_labor_205.png|The fashion designer obtaining raw material himself by slicing open a living model. (Dethfashion) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Enemies of Dethklok Category:Convicted Felons/Ex-Cons